


【Tea Party】

by Randomfanner



Series: Tales from Wonderland [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Deuce and Grim share one braincell, Cute, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Makeover, Makeup, Short & Sweet, Tea Parties, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, makeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfanner/pseuds/Randomfanner
Summary: A one-shot collection based on Twisted Wonderland.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader
Series: Tales from Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751707
Comments: 16
Kudos: 269





	1. 【Tell Me】

**Author's Note:**

> Floyd finds out you have a crush and really wants to know who.

"Tell me," you gave a sigh as you started to walk a little bit faster, away from Floyd who was trailing behind you. You had accidentally inferred you had a crush on someone and now he wanted to know who it was. You knew realistically at this point, walking away was pointless. He would catch you and he would get his answer... but just for a moment, a sweet moment, you wanted to pretend you wouldn't have to admit who you had a crush on to him. "Come on, shrimpy, tellll meeee" he whined from behind you, easily matching your strides. 

"Doesn't Azul need you for something?" you asked, going from a speed walk to a slow jog. He wasn't even speed walking, damn tall bastard with long legs. 

"Not till four! So tell me, who is it!!!" Floyd was hot on your trail. You gave a sigh and took a hard right down the hall. 

"No, I don't have a crush on anyone," Floyd tapped his chin. 

"Well that is a lie, how about I start guessing!" Floyd exclaimed. You gave a sigh, He wasn't gonna drop this... at least he probably wouldn't guess who it is. 

"Fine, fine," 

"Hm.... Azul?" you walked over to a bench and sat down, which he joined next to you. You shook your head. "Me~?" he teased, getting close up to your face. You pushed him away by the face, rolling your eyes.

"You wish, ya big lug" he bite your wrist, getting a small yelp as you removed your hand from his face. He licked the blood away as you held your bleeding arm.

"Hm...... Leona?" you looked at him fun. "Alright... Malleus? Everyone wants to bang Malleus"

"Do you want to bang Malleus?" Floyd paused for a moment and laughed.

"Fine, correction, all females wanna bang Malleus" you shook your head, rolling your eyes. 

"No, not all females wanna 'bang Malleus' as you put it... How about this, he isn't a dorm leader if that helps," he tapped his chin.

"Floyd, are you busy at the moment?" you looked over to see Jade. Floyd shook his head.

"Well, not enough that it matters. What is going on, brother?" he asked, hopping up off the bench you had found. 

"Azul needs to talk to you about..." Jade noticed you and gave a very nice smile. "A contract breaker. He would like to take care of it on your own," he explained, Floyd gave a sigh and nodded his head. 

"Alright, see you later Shrimpy! I will guess who it is at some point!" he called, leaving the two of you behind. You looked at Jade and gave a small smile.

"Ah, (Y/n), it is nice to see you," he said as he sat down next to you. "I hope Floyd wasn't causing to much trouble," you shook your head.

"No, not more than her normally does... Though can you ask him to stop questioning my crush?" you asked. A smirk crawled onto Jade's face.

"Crush you say? Well, now I am rather curious myself," your cheeks turned red and looked away. He chuckled. "But I suppose you are allowed to keep that little tidbit of information to yourself.... and I will ask for him to stop," you nodded your head.

"Thank you, Jade," he smiled at you and turned to face you. "So, how are you doing today?"

"Very fine, why thank you for asking," you nodded your head and shifted a bit in your spot. "I do hope you don't mind me keeping you company," you looked at him and shook your head.

"No, no! I don't mind at all... you are actually rather nice to be around..." a small blush crawled onto his face, but it was so subtle. 

"Why I am glad to hear that, you are rather enjoyable to be around yourself," you gave a smile. 

Floyd walked down the hall, the job was quick and simple.... At least, it was the kind of job Floyd liked. As he rounded the corner he saw his brother and you talking and stopped. He looked on your face and a big old grin came to his....

Oh, oh so THAT is who it is, huh? He chuckled a bit and walked forward.

"I finished the job~!" he exclaimed. You looked over at Floyd and back to Jade. "How about we head to the lounge and have some dinner?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Hm, that sounds rather nice," Jade stood up and offered you a gloved hand.You looked up at him and gently took his hand and got up. Floyd watched and tried not to roll his eyes. 

"As it appears," Floyd sudden got up before one of the poor su- staff even came to ask for their drinks. "I need to go report to Azul, and who knows how long that might take so just order with out me!" before either could get a word in edge wise he was already gone. You both looked at each other and gave a small laugh. 

"So then, do we have a deal?" Azul asked with a smirk on his face. The poor student in front of him swallowed and nodded his head, grabbing the pen. 

"Azul!!!! Azul!!! Azul!!!! You gotta help me with something!!" Azul sighed as he watched the door be literally kicked off it's hinges.

"Hey... Jade, um.... are you seeing anyone?" you brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. Jade looked down and smirked. 

"Well, no, but I am interested in someone..... and I think she likes me as well," you felt your heart sink a little. You nodded your head.

"Oh? Who is it?" you kept your voice steady. He tilted your chin up a little, making sure your eyes meet. 

"Well......" he bent down. "it is you~" he kissed you. Your cheeks turned red and slowly kissed back.

"Is this what you dragged me away from my contract to witness?"

"Yes, yes it is!"

".... you are paying for the new door-"


	2. 【Makeup】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to learn how to do makeup to impress a certain someone.
> 
> What a shame three of your friends seem to share one brain cell.

You took a breath as you went down the stairs. You held your hands behind your back as you leaned forward, looking at the four dumb fucks you called your friends playing Uno. 

"Ha! There I go again, none of you can beat the great Grim at uno!" Grim beamed, crossing his paws. Ace gave a sigh before looking at you and gave a small scream.

"What the hell is that at the bottom of the stairs!?" he asked, pointing at you like he was looking the devil himself. You looked away looked away, did you seriously do THAT bad a job with your makeup? Sure, you had never done it before.... but you didn't think it would like that awful. Deuce gave him a smack upside the back of the head and got up.

"Well, I don't think it looks all that bad! What do you two thing?" he asked, looking at Grim and Jack. 

"It is awful,"

"One of the worst makeup jobs I have ever seen!' 

".... you are all really mean," Deuce finished and looked back towards you. "Sure... I wouldn't suggest going out in public with..." he gestured to your face. "That on, but it is an attempt," he gave a small grin. You sighed and nodded your head and sat down. 

"A really awful attempt, but you know, an attempt," Ace chimed in, Jack smacked him in the back of the head for that. He hissed and rubbed the sore spot. Jack came over and say down next to you. He kinda just... stared at you for a few moments before he actually spoke. 

"Why do you even want to do make up, you look fine enough with out it," Deuce nodded his head in agreement. You put your face in your hands, the foundation that clashed very much with your skin tone smearing with the blush that was much to heavily applied to your cheeks. You looked down at what had gotten on your hands and shudder, is that really how bad the colors looked? You swear it looked better in the mirror... 

"Well... I wanted to to... impress someone," you explained. "And they are from Pomefiore, so the best way to do it, at least... what I THINK will be the best way to do it is to get good at makeup," you gave a small sigh, you had spent so much time working at the lounge to afford that stupid kit... and what was the point of it in the end? 

"Do you have any make up wipes? Maybe I could help... my Mom would used to do make up and I would sometimes watch her..." you nodded your head and went upstairs, grabbing the kit which came with all the very basics, some foundation in three different shades, some blush, some different colors of eye shadow, lipstick, lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara and some makeup wipes. The most basic things you can get in a kit like this. You put it all in the little bag it came with and went back down stairs. Deuce had you sit down in the armchair and emptied the bag. He nodded his head, looking at what he had to work with. 

"Well... it is a step up...." Jack said nodding his head a little. 

"I am sorry it isn't the best....." Deuce lifted up a mirror. The foundation matched your skin tone and the eye shadow looked good, but the blush was a bit heavy and the lipstick was a little bit off, and the eyeliner was a little bit messy... but it was a lot better than before the horror that was described at your first attempt. 

"Thank you very much Deuce,' he nodded his head. "I wish there was more I could do to help..... wait a moment, " he rubbed his chin for a moment. "Trey is in the Science club with the vice president of Pomefiore, I am sure if Trey asked he would be willing to help with your makeup!" Grim nodded his head.

"Ya! The makeup experts have to be the ones who will be better at this! Maybe he can give you a few pointers!" 

"Man. that is the first good idea you have ever had, Deuce!" Ace exclaimed as he got out his phone. You paled a little as he pulled up Trey's contact.

"N-no, I think it is best if I learn myse-" it was to late. Trey was already on the phone. 

"Hello Ace,"

"Hey, Trey, you know someone in Pomefiore from the science club, right? the vice leader or something right?" you sank down in your seat as Jack handed you one of the makeup wiped, which you quickly used to clean your face. 

"Yes, his name is Rook, why do you ask?" 

'Well, (Y/n) over here is trying to do makeup to impress some dude, so, could you ask him to come over? No one here really knows how to do make up,"

"Sure, I can ask him if he would be interested, I cannot promise he will but knowing him, he will at least consider it," 

Ace nodded his head. "Thank you Trey!" You gave a small nod of the head as you sank deeper, and deeper into the soft cushions. It was at times like these when you wished your first three friends didn't share one brain cell. Jack shook his head. 

"By your reaction, it is?" you only nodded your head as the three celebrated.

"Ah!!! Hello Messieurs" Rook walked in and walked up to you and took your hand, giving it a kiss. "and Madame" he gave you a flirty wink and your cheeks turned red. Your head nodded a little bit. He chuckled a little. "now then, I will help you.... but, my services will not come free," you gave a small nod, just trying to keep composed. 

"H-how much M-" he stopped you when you started.

"Now, now, none of that. I have no interest in your money....." he gave a small chuckle. "I want to know who this crush of yours is!" realistically, you should have seen this coming. He is totally the type to want to know all of the love life drama going around. You took a breath.

"How about if I am satisfied with your work I will give you your tidbit of information," Rook grinned and nodded his head. 

"Very well, I am sure I will wow you with my skill, Chérie," he said as he pulled out a purse. He opened it and it was filled with all sorts of different makeups. 

"Hey, it seems like you two know each other!" Grim noted as he looked into the bag. Rook turned to the four men still in the room.

"We meet during the whole contract conundrum and we rather clicked. I am disappointed Trey had to call me over for this if I am being honest... But, either way, I will need you four to leave," Jack nodded his head and left the room without argument. Rook removed his hat, putting it to the side.

"What?! Come on! Why do we need to leave?" Ace asked.

"Because I work better with out an audience, now then, shoo," the three left in the room grumbled but did leave with little more fuss. Rook grinned as he turned his attention back to you. "Now then dear, tell me... which dorm is he in?" Rook asked as he started with a face mask, spreading it onto your face. 

"Didn't I say I would tell you afterwards? And is this face mask really needed?" you asked as he let it set n your face, allowing it to stay to clean your face of all the dirt and grim and get your pores nice and clear. Rook chuckled. 

"Stubborn as ever, I simply want to see if I can guess who it is... There are plenty of students in every dorm! It can't be that much of a burden to narrow it down for me just a little bit," you gave a sigh. It wouldn't kill you to let him know the dorm... He... He wouldn't guess who it was. 

"Fine, fine... he is in Pomefiore," his eyes green eyes lit up a bit like stars as he started to remove the mask. He grabbed a few jars of foundation and started to compare it to your tone before picking the one that was as close as possible. He grabbed a brush before opening the jar. 

"Pomefiore, hmm well that certain does help," he nodded his head a little. Why did he have to be so cute? You could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to narrow down who it could be. A smirk came to his face. Oh damn that smirk. "I think I know who it is... but I want to see if I am right~" 

"And Terminé!" he exclaimed as he held up a hand mirror. You stared in the mirror your eyes a bit wide, you looked... amazing! The eye shadow and eyeliner brought out your eye. The lipstick matched the eye shadow in shade and was super shiny due to lip gloss. The blush looked great, just enough to notice but not caked on as it had been before. He even did your hair and now it was in a nice bun on top of your head. Rook gave a small laugh as he looked at you. "Speechless, I will take it I will be allowed to confirm if I was right or not?" you gave a nod of your head.

"Rook, you did amazing! " you looked at him. He chuckled a little.

"It does help I had a rather love canvas on which to paint... now then, do tell me. Who is this mysterious man who has stolen your heart," your stomach dropped as you looked down. You took a small breath. 

"His name is Rook Hunt," you felt your stomach sink as you looked down. You didn't want to see his face. You felt a gloved hand go under your chin tilting it up to look at him. He leaned down into your ear.

"I was correct~" and with that he kissed you. You froze for a moment before quickly kissing back, your lips fit together so well.... They moved in sync before he gave your ass a pinch. You gasp and he took the chance to shove his tongue in. He started to explore your mouth with his wet organ.

"Hey are you two done y-" Ace threw open the door and walked in on the scene. Rook pulled away with a small glare. 

"You have awful timing, Monsieur Déranger," Rook shook his head and took your hand, helping you up before wrapping an arm around your waist. "Well... I suppose it would be a waste not to show my work off to the whole school. Let us go on a date my dear," Rook started leading you out of the room.

"Did you insult me?! What does that mean!? Hey! Come back here!!!"

"Would you like to go lunch and then to see a movie? or maybe a picnic in the park after we pick up some lunch?"

"Anything would be wonderful, Rook,"


	3. 【An Invitation】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malleus isn't even one of my favorites, yet here I am, writing fluff for Malleus before I write any fluff for my favorite dorm leader.

The mysterious Tsunatorou, you knew really nothing about him other than he liked Gargoyles and rather enjoyed wandering around abandoned buildings. That was all that was for certain, but you could make some guesses about him from what you did know about the school. For one, he was probably in the Diasomia dorm, at least given the outfit he wore matching those that belong to the Diasomia students, he probably isn't human because he has horns and you have to ASSUME that he isn't just wearing a headband and lastly, he seemed pretty good at magic, considering you haven't seen many other students use what you have to guess it is a teleportation spell. Granted, the short boy from the Diasomia group did use it.... and he could be turning invisible like Che'nya, but the likelihood of it being him turning invisible seemed slim and that boy seemed.... better at magic than most. Yet still, that was all you could reasonably guess and for all you knew, he was simply a good actor. But, he did help you, even if he said he didn't mean to... And you wanted to repay that. 

"Hm? Were you waiting for me?" you jumped and looked over at Tsunatorou. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Have I gotten to predictable you know when to wait outside your dorm to look for me? Or have you simply been standing here for awhile waiting?" he asked. You cheeks started to burn as you tried to speak, but the words didn't come to your throat for a minute. You shook your head.

"I have been waiting for you," you finally spit out and went into your pocket, pulling out a piece of paper folded neatly into an envelope shape. "I wanted to er, give this to you," you said and handed him the paper. The horned man raised an eyebrow as he took the letter out of your hand and unfolded it. He read the letter and his eyes widen a little bit as he read it and looked up at you. 

"Are you... inviting me to a tea party?" he asked. You nodded your head a little bit.

"Well, it is less of a party as more of just a few of my friends celebrating that next week is the start of break. And well, you helped me big time with the whole contract fiasco, even if you didn't mean to help... so I thought it was right to um... have you join us!" you said with a small smile. He stared at you for a few seconds before tears started rolling down his face even as he kept a rather stony expression. "Are... are you crying?" you asked. He brought a hand up to his face and wiped the tears away.

"I suppose I am... I will be there," he turned around as he looked down at the letter. "I shall see you at noon tomorrow then," and he disappeared, the lights lingering around where he once was. You smiled as you looked up towards the dorm. He seemed rather happy about it. 

"What has gotten you all excited?" Lilia asked the next day, as he watched Malleus go through his wardrobe. Malleus grabbed one of his fancier outfits and looked in the mirror, holding it up to him and shook his head, putting it back. It seems as he was to focused on what he was going to wear to even notice the tiny fae who has been his caretaker. Lilia looked at his nightstand and looked at the letter on it before going back to Malleus, a massive grin on his face. "You got invited to a party?" Lilia asked. 

"Is this a more fancy party? Or a more causal party? I am assuming more casual.... what do you wear to a casual party? Should I just wear my school uniform?" Malleus asked himself. Lilia puffed up his cheek and floated up a little bit, turning upside down to be looking into Malleus' eyes. "Oh, Lilia, I apologize I didn't notice you there..." Lilia nodded his head, now having his attention he floated back down and looked at him. 

"Would you like some help picking out an outfit? I have something in mind," Malleus looked at him and nodded his head. Lilia had a grin come to his face as he nodded. He jumped into Malleus's closest and grabbed a plain white shirt, a brown vest, some black pants, a black overcoat, and a top hat that has been modified to let his horns poke through. "It seems like a causal party, so I think this will fit" Malleus nodded his head, picking the clothing up. 

"Thank you, Lilia," 

"Would you like some help putting it on?" Lilia laughed at the soft glare he got. "Well, I'll pack something for you to bring with," Malleus looked at him confused.

"You are suppose to do that?" Lilia gave a small shrug.

"You don't HAVE to, but it is probably nice for something like this," Lilia explained. "i will make something good!" Malleus stood there for a moment before following after him realizing the implications of Lilia 'making something good'.

"Hey, hey! (Y/n)!" Ace greeted as he walked in, sitting down on the couch making himself at home. Deuce followed suit, but not before placing down a box of tea they had picked up next to the vegetable and fruit tray you had prepared. You gave a smile.

'Ace, Deuce, how are you doing today?" you asked as you picked up the box of tea, and started to prepare the pot. 

"We are doing fine, thank you for asking," you smiled and poured four cup of tea, handing two to the newcomers. Ace looked at the set up and rose any eyebrow.

"Hey, why are there 6 cups here? I know Jack is coming but that only makes five," he noted. you grinned and gave a small wink.

"I have invited a new friend to join us, I hope you don't mind," the two looked at each other and gave a small shrug before taking a sip of their tea. You heard heavy footsteps and looked up seeing Jack holding tray full of meat based snacks, ranging from meatballs to little wienies wrapped in bacon. 

"I hope I wasn't late.... Ruggie tried to get me to give him the snack tray," he mumbled as he placed it down. You poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"You are not late at all," you assured as you picked up your own cup, taking a sip. "We are actually still waiting for one more.... excluding Grim who is in the kitchen," Grim had insisted on making his 'famous' cracker dip. You agreed as long as the ghosts watched him to make sure he didn't burn down the house.

'Well I am not any more!" the cat walked in, the silver tray with crackers surrounding some sort of pink, tuna colored dip. The ghosts placed it down and disappeared, hopefully not causing too much trouble. Grim dipped a cracker in and sat down next to you, nibbling on the little morsel.

You moved his cup of a tea a little closer and Grim smirked a little bit. Suddenly, sparkles flew around the room as Tsunatorou appeared holding about six different pints of ice cream in very, very old looking clothing that was probably something the ghost would have worn. He placed the pints down and looked around the room. You gave him a beaming smile and Grim moved closer to get a closer look at the pints.... Well everyone else sat frozen solid in fear.

'Ah! Everyone, meet Tsunatorou!" you introduced. "Tsunatorou, meet Ace, Deuce, Grim and Jack!" Grim grinned and got up. 

"it is nice to meet the weirdo wandering around the grounds at night," everyone else looked at him like he had committed some sort of crime. But the horned man simply gave a light chuckle, seemingly enjoying the new nickname, it was not every day someone had the gall to call him a 'weirdo'. You gave Grim a light smack for being so rude well the other three let out a breath they did not realize they were holding. 

"What a nice spread," he noticed as he sat down next to you, spreading some of the tuna themed dip on a cracker. You gave a smile at him as he munched on his cracker before pouring him a cup of tea. He gave a small thank you as he took a sip, his expression twisted a little and everyone stared at him, scared he would lash out... but he simply put the tea down. 

"Should I take the ice cream to the freezer?" you asked looking up at him. He shook his head a little bit.

"No, I used some magic, it will not melt for awhile but should be easier to scoop for later," he added. You gave a small grin as you put a tooth pick in a meat ball, popping it into your mouth.

"Um, Pri-" "Tsunatorou" sent Ace a look, not wanting his cover to be blown. "Tsunatorou, so, uh, what do you do as a hobby"

"I wander around abandon... or well, mostly abandoned buildings, how about you?" 

"Tsunatorou, truth or dare?" Grim asked the horned man, after many hours of simply talking everyone started to get more comfortable around the new presence and someone(Ace) had suggested playing truth or dare. 

"Hm, I suppose I will go with dare," he replied. A large grin came to the cat's face. 

"I dare you to kiss the person you find cu-" before Grim could even finish the question, Tsunatorou locked lips with you. Your eyes widen as you slowly started to kiss back. He pulled away with a smirk on his face. Everyone stared in shock before Ace started to laugh.

'Well, he knows what he wants I will give him that!" your cheeks were right red as you hide you r face in your hands. Malleus gave a small smirk as he pulled you onto his lap for.... easy access later in the night.

"Young Master!" loud banging was heard on the door and Malleus gave a sigh. 

"I fear that will have to be my last round... He placed you back down, disappointed he did not get to use that for later. "I look forward to doing this again sometime... but do not forget to invite me," and with that, the Fae disappeared into a puff of lights. The door was busted open.

"Have any of you seen Malleus?" a male with green hair asked. You shook your head.

"No, wh-" before you could get out another world Sebek started to leave, calling out for his 'young master'. "that man is awful at keeping track of that child," you noted. Grim nodded his head in agreement. Everyone looked at you like you had said something... wrong but it quickly changed back to normal. 

"Tsunatorou!" you grinned seeing him near a tree the day before the end of the year. He looked back at you and smiled.

"Hello, (Y/n)," he was holding... a basket in his arms and we standing next to a tree. "I would... like to thank you for showing me such a grand time...." Lilia had convinced the poor fae after hearing the events, taking the host out for dinner was the only way to thank them.l... but Malleus decided to do something a little smaller than a fancy dinner. He offered you a hand. "Let me show you one as well,"


	4. 【New Flavor】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Floyd have been meeting up at the lounge every night for awhile now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really fucking short but I wanted to write some Floyd.

You lay staring at the ceiling of your tiny room. Grim was snuggled up at the end of the bed sleeping in silent, his ears and the moonlight pouring through the curtains being the only light that could be seen in the room. The clock in the corner of your eye read '11:50'. Perfect. You sat you looking around quietly before sneaking out of bed, being careful as to not wake your companion. He stirred just a bit when the bed shifted but quickly fell back asleep. A tiny smile came to your lips as you walked over to your desk and grabbed a bag full of books and a notebook. You slowly made your way out of the room, quietly shutting the room dear before making your way out of the dorm. 

You stood for a moment and took a breath of the cool, midnight air. You carefully walked down the steps, looking back just to make sure Grim had not woken up and was following you before you opened the rickety old gate, the loud squeal resounding through the night. You shut it behind you and made a brisk pace as you walked towards the Hall of Mirrors. You smiled once you entered going right towards the Octavinelle's mirror and stepping in. You looked around carefully before moving towards the lounge. 

"Hello Shrimpy!" Floyd greeted you with a grin. You smiled at him as you sat down on one of the bar stools. 

"Good evening, Floyd," you greeted the eccentric twin. He started to mix your favorite drink, putting it in the shaker. You giggled a little bit. "You know, for a school establishment you do a great job of making it feel like an actual bar," you noted as she looked back at you.

"Why thank you Shrimpy, that was the feel we were going for~" he smirked as he got out a glass and poured it for you. You reached for your wallet and he stopped you with a bit of a wink. "Azul won't notice if just a bit of supplies are missing~" a smirk crossed your lips.

"What a change of pace, you used to always insist I pay-" you teased. He gave a small shrug with his grin. He quickly made a drink for himself, sitting next to you.

"You weren't as cute back then," you rolled your eyes and gave him a tiny hit on the shoulder. He grinned and took a sip of his drink. "It is simply the truth! You were cute sure, but now," he moved close and licked your cheek, a bright red blush coming to your face as you felt the saliva drip on your cheek. You gave a loud whine and rubbed your cheek. He smirked.

"Floyd that wa-" you were cut off as he shoved his tongue in your mouth, quickly wrapped it around yours. Your cheeks turned a bright, bright red as he pulled you closer, basically dragging you into his lap. You wrapped an arm slowly around his neck as the kiss quickly got deeper.

"Floyd, (Y/n), please do not have sex in the lounge,"


End file.
